


I hate mondays

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet a dress and muggle saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I love minerva and albus together but I also love gandalf. Albus just seemed a bit coldearted to me at the end.

Minerva McGonagall strolled down the one of the many corridors of Howgwarts as she did her night rounds. Her emerald robes swishing around her as she did her duty. She couldn't wiat to to reach her chambers. She wanted nothing more then to release her fromits tight constrains and to rest her feet. As she past the staff room a familar snarky voice called her name. She quietly approached the door, her curiosity getting the better of her. The partly open door allowed her to see the small group present. Poppy, Rolanda, Snape and Alubus sat near the fire. Filus and Ponoma were probaly somewhere making out. Snape was smirking as he spoke. “Minerva is a spinster. I doubt she will even go to the ball tomorow. If she does go she'll dress as she always does. A tight bun and dark robes." Rolanda sneered,“Like your any better! You giant bat! I bet you anything that Min will go and that she'll dress up too!"

“Really. If you feel so strongly about it let's make a bet. I bet you 100 pounds that she will go as she always does. Dressed as an old woman and dateless."

Poppy frowned and Rolanda grinned. “Lets go even further. The loser not only pays up, but he also has ware their rival teams robes for a week."

Ablus cleared his throat. Minerva nodded her head in relief. He would put an end to this.

“Rolanda I don't think you should make a bet that you will lose. Minerva is very old fashioned I doubt she will change her attire tomorow night."

Minerva felt her face flush in anger. Poppy growled out in anger. “Well if you fill so strongly on this why don't you get in onthe bet as well. If roloanda and I lose will each gjve you both 100 pounds and ware the rival colors. But if you bothe lose then you will pay us, Snape will ware the rival colors and Albus will shave his beard for a week."

Albus and Snape spoke in low tones before responding. “We will agree, but you both cannot interfere in Minervas choice of attire in any way."

Poppy and Rolanda glanced nerveosly at each other. "Deal."

Minerva quietly returned to her rooms. She had things to do. #################

Minerva spoke in to a small moth like insect on her finger. She opened her window and let it dissapear into the night when she finished.

Minerva had four hours before the ball began. She pulled out a small pure white cloth from her pocket, along with her wand. She tapped the wand against her lips as she ponered the design she should give her dress. She looked about her room and smiled when her eyes landed on a book titled “Murder by Death". She recalled one of the female characteres, Dora, wearing a white dress that sounded very nice. She closed her eyes and pictured the dress in her mind.

She hung the now compleated dress on a hook as she walked towards her loo.

Three hours later Minerva anaylazed her appearence in the mirror. She clasped a tear drop dimond neacklace around her neck and cipped on the matching earrings.

She smiled devilshly at her reflection as she fingered the necklace that rested between her breasts. Not only would her loyal friends win their bet, but she would make Snape and Albus eat their words.

She blew a kiss to the mirror as she made her way to the door. It was show time. She only hope her date would arrive on time.

Godric Gryfindor gave low whistle as she passed. “Give them hell Professor!"

##############

The party was in fool swing and the students were going crazy. Albus and Snape grinned like fools at two frowning females near them.

Snape cleared his throat. "It seems as though your friend will not be showing up."

Rolanda grinned widely as she caught sight of her saviour. She grasped Snape tightly by shoulders and twirled him around. “Not so fast you greasy git!"

Ablus and Snapes mouth hit the ground as Minerva entered the ball room in all her glory.

Minerva wore a tight white dress that hugged her curves. Her usually hidden body now fully displayed. The daring cut of her dress revealed her long legs and a tantalizing view of her cleavege. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back in deep dark waves which screamed to be touched.

She was a glorious vision to behold. Albus felt foolish now for checking her off as some old woman. She is a woman very much in her prime! He looked towards his own date, a short skinny blond, and sighed. How could he have been so blind!

Snape could not believe the sight before him. Minerva was simply stunning. How could he have been so ignorant and blind. The teacher persona she wore daily did not mean she always looked that way. Tonight was proof of that!

Poppy gushed,“We will expect our money by tomorow. You can do what we agreed on starting Monday. "

Ablus's eyes did not leave Minerva as he spoke,"She is dateless. You still have not won the bet." Maybe I can ask her to dance with me! He thought gaily. Snale almost smiled as thought of asking her to dance. Who cares if was in her 60s. She looked great!

Rolanda shoved Albus playfully as she spoke. “You spoke to soon. There is her date now! Pay up you old coot!"

Sure enough Minerva was now dancing with a bearded wizard in pure white robes. They watched as she twirled about the dance floor with him.

The pair seemed like a god and godess. They flowed so elegantly across the floor as the danced.

Once the song finished Minerva led the mysterious wizard toward her friends.

“My friends I would like to introduce you to Gandalf the white."

The group intoduced themselves as they stared in awe.

Albus cleared his throat as he measured the wizard before him. “So have you both known each other long?"

Gandalf smiled as he spoke and his gray/blue eyes twinkled. Albus wanted to glare at him. That was his thing. His eyes twinkled.

“We have known each other for decades,but I still wish we would have met sooner. She is my dearest friend."

Minerva blushed lightly," And you are mine."

Snape sneered at them as he stole glances at Minerva. “How kind. So Minerva is he here as your date?"

Minerva smiled when Gandalf slipped his arm around her waist. “She is my dear boy. I am very fortunate to be her companion. Minerva will you dance with me?"

Minerva took his hand laughing. “ Gladly, if you'll excuse us."

Minerva and Gandalf glowed brightly on the dance floor as the gracefully swayed to the music.

Rolanda and Poppy cackled as they walked away. “Well expect our money Monday boys."

A sulking Albus and Snape watched the gloating pair depart.

Albus sighed,"People always underestimate Minerva. It seems as though we have done the same." Snaped grimenced,“I can already hear their laughter."

################

Minerva held Gandalf's hand as she walked with him towards her chamebers.

“Thank you for helping me my friend. I couldn't have helped my freinds win without you." Gandalf squeezed her hand. “I will always help you my dear. Those men are fools! How they cannot see your beauty is mystery to me."

Minerva blushed furiosly under his praise. “You know not what you speak of my friend. I am not beautiful. Though it is kind of you to say so."

Gandalf pulled them to halt in the middel of the corridor. Taking both of her hands his he stared at her intently.

“Minerva I do not complement you just because I can, I do it becasuse its true. There is no other who compares to you. When I look at you I see beauty at its rawest form, my dear to me you are perfection."

Minerva looked down and peered up at him through her lashes.

Gandalf struggled to breath as she looked at him. "Do you think I'm beautiful even when in in my teaching garb?"

Gandalf smiled,"Always."

Minerva released his hand and hugged him tight. Gandalf sighed in content as he returned the hug. “You are blinded by your friendship to me."

“When we first met I thought you to be the most alluring woman I had ever seen."

Minerva chuckled against his chest. "Gandalf I was covered in grime from fighting orcs. You couldn't have found me me pretty then."

Gandalf whispered into her ear,“Even then. My dear that was the day you stole my heart. You accidently portkeying there was the best day of my life. I thank the gods everyday for that faulty port key. Well I could have done without the horrendous orcs almost killing you."

Minerva gazed up at him in shock. “Did you just say I have stole your heart?"

Gandalf smiled sadly. “Minerva I have loved you from the very first time I met you. It only grew stronger as the years passed. I understand that you do not feel the same-" Minerva stopped his rambling by brushing her lips gently against his own. She blushed as she pulled away.

“How could I not love you Gandalf. Over the course of our friendship I felt my feelings for you evolve. I don't know when they changed exaxtly, but they did. I began to view you in a different light."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. “So....what did you notice?" Burrying her head on his chest she smiled. "Your eyes and voice. I found them very soothing." “When I first saw you your eyes were simply enchanting to me. I found it very difficult to turn away from you."

Minerva pulled back and gazed lovingly at him. “What am I to do with you my love?"

Gandalf pulled her body flush against his own. “You could give me a kiss."

Minerva kissed his lips softly. “Why don't we hurry this walk along and continue this somewhere more private."

“I should go Minerva. Tomorow if you'll have me we can go on a date."

Minerva tugged on Gandalfs hand as she led him to her chambers. “Gandalf we have known each other and loved each other for a long time. I think it is more then ok if you accompany me to my privte quarters. If your worried about taking me on a proper date, may I remind you we are on one tonight."

Gandalf snorted,“Minerva I wish to take you on a proper date. I will not be swayed by..."

Minerva pushed him gently against her door and kissed his agruement away.

“Gandalf I love you and wish for you to spend the night."

Gandalf smiled brightly.“ I have never been able to say no to you my love." Minerva kissed him again. “Well then don't start now dearest."

Minerva snuggled deeper into Gandalfs arms as they snuggled under the sheets.

“Albus and snape were jealous."

Minerva snorted. "They were just mad they lost."

“They liked what they saw Minerva. They are no longer blind to your charms."

Minerva kissed his chest. “Well I'm not interested. The only man I want is already mine."

Gandalf laughed as he held Minerva closer. “And the only woman I want is mine as well."

##############

Minerva bit her lip as Poppy and Rolanda continued to snap photos.

Snape and Albus looked uttery ridiculous!

A beardless ablus grumbled to a colorful Snape.

“I now know why muggles hate mondays." Snape glared at the laughing students and staff as he agreed.

“Mondays are a bloody menace."


End file.
